Skinny Jeans
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Grantaire wears skinny jeans to a meeting of Les Amis and Enjolras definitely notices. (Modern AU because jeans.)


_**Based on a post I made on Tumblr ("Consider: Grantaire in skinny jeans.") and inspired by the tags Inktaire added when she reblogged it: "#okay but they're not just skinny jeans #they're sinfully tight to the point where joly literally tells him to just invest in leggings #because theyre probably better for his circulation #but also enjolras cannot stop checking him out every time he wears this particular pair of jeans #R owns skinny jeans #but he also owns /these/ jeans #and of course he wears them because he just knows enjolras' strangled cough every time he walks into a room #and he loves teasing him"**_

* * *

Enjolras was speaking to Les Amis passionately about his latest plan when Grantaire strolled into the meeting late. He was walking towards his usual seat when Enjolras caught sight of him and made a noise that sounded like a strangled cough. Grantaire looked at him curiously, one eyebrow cocked, but Enjolras cleared his throat and went back to his speech.

Grantaire sat down next to Joly and Bossuet, spreading his legs slightly as he stretched out into a comfortable position. Enjolras did his best to ignore him.

"New jeans?" Bossuet asked quietly, leaning forward at the table to see Grantaire around Joly.

"Yeah, why?" Grantaire replied, glancing away from Enjolras to look at Bossuet quizzically.

"Pretty sure Enj noticed." Joly let out a quiet laugh, motioning towards Enjolras, who was studiously looking anywhere but their table. "Seriously, R, why don't you just wear leggings next time? They'd definitely catch Apollo's attention and it'd be much better for your circulation. Jeans that tight _can't_ be healthy for you."

"They're not healthy for Enjolras, either," Bossuet snickered.

Grantaire turned back to Enjolras, smirking slightly as he took in Joly and Bossuet's observations. He purposely shifted again so that his legs were jutting out from under the table, watching for Enjolras's reaction. Enjolras glanced over, cleared his throat again, and tried to remember what he had been speaking about.

Thirty minutes later, after stuttering whenever he failed to avoid looking at Grantaire, Enjolras declared the meeting over. Grantaire stood and was making his way towards the bar when Enjolras stopped him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him from the room. Les Amis snickered and laughed as they watched the pair go.

"What?" Grantaire asked when they reached privacy.

"You can't-! I mean, you-! What the hell-?!" Enjolras sputtered and groaned, clutching a handful of his own hair in his fists.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was late," Grantaire said, feigning ignorance.

"It's not about that," Enjolras muttered, turning away from the other man.

"So…?" Grantaire asked, "If I'm not in trouble, am I free to go?"

"No," Enjolras stated, trying to collect his thoughts. Grantaire waited, patient and amused, as he watched Enjolras struggle.

"I-…" Enjolras started, flushing almost as deep red as his coat, "I like your new jeans."

Grantaire let out a laugh. It was a true, genuine laugh that made Enjolras deeply happy, despite his own embarrassment. Still, Enjolras frowned.

"Don't laugh!" he shouted, and then glanced back towards the barroom, where he was sure the rest of Les Amis were attempting to listen to their conversation.

"I- I'm sorry, Enj." Grantaire reigned in his laughter and put on his best I'm-not-laughing-at-you face, which (admittedly) wasn't very convincing. Enjolras scowled and turned to leave, but Grantaire caught him by the wrist and spun him back around. "I mean it; I'm sorry." Grantaire's face softened as he smiled at Enjolras.

The chief of Les Amis de l'ABC, who regularly attended protests and spoke in front of large crowds – who could look a police officer in the eye without fear while being threatened with pepper spray – who was willing to stand up and fight for his beliefs even if it endangered his own safety, suddenly looked overcome with fear.

"I'm about to do something that might be really stupid," Enjolras stated, swallowing his fear and taking a step towards Grantaire.

Grantaire stood in shock as Enjolras took his face between his hands and pressed their lips together softly. The involuntary noise that escaped Grantaire's lips made the both of them flush with embarrassment. Grantaire instinctively deepened the kiss, drawing Enjolras closer to him until Grantaire was pressed between the wall and the leader in red. His hips automatically hitched forward, pressed against Enjolras's. When Enjolras finally pulled away, Grantaire was struggling to see straight.

"I-…" Grantaire tried to make sense of what had just happened. Enjolras was staring at him, waiting. "That was… Enj... _why_?" he eventually asked, shocked as it sunk in that _Enjolras_ had kissed _him._

"Because, R, you look absolutely gorgeous in those damn jeans," Enjolras stated, his confidence picking up again when he realized that Grantaire was not angry about the kiss.

Grantaire just stared at Enjolras, stunned. Enjolras laughed softly and moved in for another kiss.

From then on, Grantaire made a point of wearing that particular pair of jeans to as many meetings as possible.


End file.
